


Not who you think

by Midnight_forest0406



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom Sirius Black, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Harry Potter was raised in Azkaban, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Sub Severus Snape, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_forest0406/pseuds/Midnight_forest0406
Summary: you know the original story of the wrong boy who lived. accept, this ones a bit different,most of it follows the same storyline of the 'other wrong boy who lived' stories but i like to think mines different
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be slow as i'll gradually add to it

Lily Potter was screaming and crying in agony, "JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON ME AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU"

'I know dear, I know", she had been in labour for 5 hours before the first child was born, they named him Charles Flemont Potter. The little baby was very chubby with his fathers black hair and hazel eyes, practically the splitting image of James, they dressed him in a red and golden lion onesie.

the next child came 15 minutes later, it was a girl who they named Ivy Euphemia Potter, the baby was slightly chubby with ginger locks like her mother and hazel eyes like her father, they dressed her up in a pink butterfly onesie.

the last child was born an hour later, it was a boy and was named Hadrian (harry) James Potter, the little boy was much too skinny for his age and had jet black hair and emerald green eyes much different from the other two in the trio, but Lily and James loved them all equally.

3 hours later the hospital doors banged open to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all walking towards them.

"how are you doing?" Remus asked in a nervous tone

"i'm good remus, but are you sure you don't want to be the godfather to any of them" replied Lily, Remus had told her a month ago that he did not want to be godfather to once of the trio because he didn't want to not be there for them when Dumbledore decided to send him on another mission. "i'm sure" he answered.

"well in that case, we have chosen their godfathers." James announced happily he held up Ivy who was sound asleep. " Wormtail, you are Ivy's godfather" he said handing the newborn over to peter who simply looked like he was about to explode with joy. "Charles' godfather is going to be Dumbledore" James said " and finally, Sirius, you are godfather to little harry here" he passed over harry to Sirius who looked at the child like it was his last lifeline in the world. "he's perfect"

**________________________________________________________**

It had been 8 months since the triplets were born and 5 since the prophesy. Lily and James were scared that one of their kids would be the saviour of the wizarding world and placed a charm on all three, if the child was neglected or beaten on any way, they would be sent to the next suitable candidate in their blood line, this also included god fathers.

the children were treated as equally as they could be, but Ivy and Charles were very demanding babies and always demanded more attention that harry who seem to mot mind. Harry seemed to have a maturity that most babies did not have, he also seemed to be very powerful, being able to lift his godfather off the ground with ease, he seemed to not mind the lack of attention and believed that he got enough and didn't need much more. life in the Potter house was perfect.

and so the night of the attack came,October 31st. Lily and James had gone to a meeting for the order, leaving the children with a muggle babysitter who didn't knew what hit her. The front door slammed open and Voldemort walked in, cloak and all, killing the babysitter with the flick of his wand and went straight upstairs to the triplets room. It was sickening, everything was red and gold, there were three cribs in the room, two contained wailing babies while the the other showed a quiet one, staring up at him with those glowing emerald eyes, Voldemort decided at that moment that this cild was the one to kill him, he lifted the child from the red crib and apologised to the baby for having to end his life so soon but the chid seemed to understood what was gong on , he gave the child a quick hug before putting it down, not seeming to feel the bond that he has with the boy. Voldemort shot the spell at harry but it repelled hitting him straight int he chest, the house rumbled from the explosion causing pieces of rubble and wood to fall, collapsing on the babes, harry managed to protect himself but the same could not be said for his brother and sister who both managed to get matching scars on their cheek.

when lily and James came back, they saw their house in rubble and though the worse, quick asa bullet they both ran to the children's room finding them unharmed accept for the marks on Charles and Ivy's cheeks causing them to wail. Dumbledore came into the room and claimed Charles and Ivy as the ones to defeat Voldemort, everyone immediately forgot about the disaster and celebrated the new heroes, forgetting a small green eyed boy in his crib and a black haired man on a motorcycle zooming off in need of revenge.


	2. The first day

Azkaban was cold and dark, there was no joy there. the only noise was the screams from other inmates having their life sucked out of them.

Sirius black looked out the small barred window for the third time that day, had it been a day, its very easy to loose time in Azkaban."face it black, they're not coming for you," Sirius' inmate grumbled, and who would've guessed it, it was Snivillus.

"they are coming for me, they know i'm innocent, its just taking longer than i would like,"

"oh really?" Snape threw an old newspaper from what seems to be today at him. on the front page it showed lily and James, with Charles and ivy all smiling, the title said, **potters talk about faithful night with boy and girl who lived**. Sirius looked at the page in horror, he couldn't believe that they weren't trying their hardest to get him out. they were happy to let him be stuck in Azkaban while they suck up all of their son and daughters fame. "how could they," Sirius slumped to the ground in an emotional mess wondering why his friends, his family wasn't trying to get him out.

_________________________

Sirius had lost track of all time in Azkaban and had somewhat made up with Snape. They realised that they would both need each other in this dark hellhole. They were both located in the death eater tower of Azkaban which was surrounded with the most Dementors. not only that but since none of the inmates here were good, they weren't let out, so the random courtyard in the middle of all the cells was useless. Most of the death eaters had somewhat felt pity on black for his reason on being in this place and he had somewhat began talking to his insane relative, Bellatrix Lestrange.

\--

it was a dark day in Azkaban, Sirius and Severus had taken to huddling together to keep warm in the cold cell, until there was a flash of a bright light, waking them both and some inmates in other cells. Sirius carefully peered at what had just entered their cell and what he saw was, harry. Sirius could recognise that tuff of black hair, but why was he here and in such poor condition. he quickly picked up the baby boy and huddled him close to his chest, bringing him back to Snape who was now in a ball to keep warm. "whats going on?" he whispered. its was deadly quiet in the cells since it was the Dementors feeding time and the inmates decided that they would try and sleep through it. "harry has somehow gotten here" Sirius replied, showing the baby to Severus.

Sirius had spent time telling Snape in the past all about harry and how he was nothing like his parents, and when looking at the poorly looked after child in Sirius' arms Snape took sympathy on the little being and took him for Sirius' arms, looking after the child and trying to clean its face as best as they cloud. harry was very small for nine months and had little to no baby fat, he was also very dirty and hungry.

Azkaban had somehow managed to recognise that there was a child in one of its cells and sent a bottle of milk and some mushed up scraps of food to the cell. Sirius collected the ,if you could call it, food and began to feed it to harry who happily ate it before going back to sleep in Severus' arms.

Sirius sat next to Severus and harry who were both fast off and thought about how harry could've gotten here. then he remembered the spell lily and James placed on their children, the spell that of anything would happen to them, abuse, neglect anything bad and they would be sent straight to their next person best fit to raise them. with harry, that would be Sirius. that hour, Sirius fell asleep in a rage of how someone could abandon their own child for fame.

________________

It didn't take long for word to go around that there was now a baby boy called harry in cell 12 of the death eaters tower. many had taken to yelling at another cellmate to know what was happening, in the cell next to sirius and snape, bellatrix stared at the boy with fondness, she had never been able to have a child of her own, it had never worked out for her so seeing this little smiling boy brought a sliver of sanity back into her eyes.

Harry was a smart boy and remembered sirius' face from when he was always around. He also knew that wherever he was, he wasn't supposed to be there. but he didn't mind. since arriving at Azkaban, he's had more attention and care since the Halloween day. He also met new people called Severus, bellatrix, Rabastian and Rodolphus. they were all very kind to him. so he liked them.

when the guards found out about harry they didn't try to remove the boy from the cell, they didn't call anyone from the ministry, they simply left the little boy in a cell with two supposed death eaters in a tower with nearly all of them. but they did bring the necessities to them once a week.

they decided that they would have to fight to keep the boy alive, if they truly cared.

\-------------------------

no one know why or how, but the death eaters were on their best behaviour, so they had no choice but to allow them to have some free time to roam around the courtyard. and it stayed that way. most of the guards thought they would've all killed each other by now, but they all seemed happy enough to only have a problem when the guards entered.

This was because of little harry, he was a very powerful baby and way keeping everyone in the Azkaban somewhat sane and they loved him for that, he had also decided that Severus and sirius were his new mama and papa and they both found it adorable. sirius and Severus had accepted that harry saw them as their parents, sirius being the father figure and Severus and the mother figure (he was a bit bummed about that) and acted as seen fit, harry had also started to call bellatrix, rodolphus and rabastian ; auntie Bella, uncle Rodo and uncle Rab. he couldn't say their names properly yet so they put up with it.

one day in Azkaban, harry woke up to the mean men yelling for them to get up. he patted his paps face until he saw his eyes flutter open "morning, my little emerald," sirius (papa) groaned in a tired tone lifting his body into a sitting position, waking Severus (mama) in the process "papa!" harry giggled, he was a somewhat happy baby in Azkaban. It took Severus a few minutes to properly wake up but when he did he said good morning to both sirius and harry.

food was shoved through the cell door which they quickly ate, harry took his time. once the food was eaten harry had taken to going into his play corner. in this corner was little 'toys' that the death eaters had tried to make. using the old Azkaban uniforms they had made a little teddy bear, though it was worn down and basically falling a part at the seems. using some rock that had fallen off the walls they had shaped them into little toy cars (don't ask how), harry played with them happily and never once complained.

once the guards left Azkaban tower, the cell doors opened, the prisoners free time started. bellatrix immediately rushed into cell 12 and picked up harry "Hadriannn!"bellatrix sang as she twirled the now 10 month old who was giggling his little head off. "Auntie Bella!!" harry squealed as she squeezed him. "Bella as much as i love you hanging around with harry, please don't kill him" sirius asked as he walked over to harry and her. "fine" she whined before giving harry to sirius and dancing out of the cell.

when Severus, sirius and harry left their cell, the noticed that vines had started to grow through the walls of the courtyard, there was one muddy area in the middle of the courtyard where a tree would go, but the death eaters allowed harry to play there since it was safer than playing on cold bricks. Sirius placed hadrian on the muddy area before follow Severus who was searching for some type of material to make and object out of.

Hadrian liked to play on the muddy area as it was better than the cold flooring in the cells, but he got bored of seeing brown and black all day so when he put his hand on the mud and saw something green appear he was shocked out of his little mind, so he put his hand on another piece of the mud to see and saw what he thought was a flower, and he continued to put his hands on all the muddy areas to get a tall stick out of the ground. he giggled before calling his mama and started to crawl, looking for him. "mama" "mama" "mama!!"

Severus came over to harry, picking him up and hugging him "what is it?" Severus asked "theres green, i made green!!" harry cheerfully said telling Severus to go to the courtyard.

when they got there, many death eaters where there string in shock at the rapidly growing tree and grass that was now growing through the rock and stone on the ground."did you do this harry?"Severus asked in shock

"yea!!" he replied happily.

most people stared in shock at the boy who was sat proud at his work on Severus' hip.


End file.
